Meet the Crew
The Gallery This is the Gallery, the place where ship builders, Captains and Admirals alike come to discuss anything within reason. Please, if you have the game and visit the site regularly, by all means add your self to the list below. Make yourself a section, and post away! Happy ship building! Users *''ChrisVTitus'' *''FargoneSeven (F7)'' *''Uncle sam 1943'' *''Tom7896' *Yamato287����' *Reekdavill'' *''AEGIS-Operation 2452'' *''Pikiwheyyy'' *''Pilotmario'' *''Lt Col Moch'' *''AwesomeCaptain'' *''R-bub'' *''NickelSK7'' *''Tehlolguy'' *''PolarWolf32'' ChrisVTitus I Currently Dont Participate in game center battles (because my internet is slow and i LOVE 2 on 2 battles), but if you post your name on game center i may add you. My Gamecenter: "thegreatdane74" (my icon is of a guy holding a bottle of cola) I like to modify ships a lot, (I edited the Iowa to defeat the Yamato and I succeeded) Your ships look outstanding, Happy Sailing! FargoneSeven GameCenter name is Wary38. Happy shipbuilding, hope to see you soon! Uncle sam 1943 Tom7896 Hi, I'm Tom7896. My Game Center username is TomTheEpicRobloxian. Feel free to add me and good luck ship building! Yamato287���� All Hands On Deck! Hello! This is Yamato287! (A.K.A. Admiral/Fleet Admiral Yamato, Petty Officer Yamato or just Yamato I have been on this Wiki since I can remember... I am specialize in building ships from the WWII Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN), Cold War-era Soviet/Modern Russian Navy ships, and People's Liberation Army Navy (P.L.A.N. or PLA Navy or Chinese Navy) ships. I can build ALMOST anything, so just tell my what it is and I will try to build it!. I have a collection of over 400 ships (I know, hard to believe but it's true ^_^), and most of them are IJN ships and Soviet Navy ships (but I'm going to start building some PLA Navy ships). My Game Center user name is Yamato287����, so feel free to add me (^_^）．And I wish you good luck and I salute you! BANZAI! Junkers Ju-87 Stuka I have only been playing for a couple of months but I'am confident in my amateur skills. If you want you can add me. CHEERS!!!!! AEGIS-Operation 2452 I have been playing this game ever since it was released, and so my ships are pretty good. My ships are tough, but due to low earnings for online battles, I do not play online much. My gamecenter name is Baron522. Well, have fun dominating the sea! Pikiwheyy I'm actually just a noob, but have been extensively read and doing trial and errors in building my ships. My current ship is a battleship killer WIJ Neiroc. I don't go online since Im easily defeated because most of the users are jailbroken and.. yeahh I've never used jailbreak for my iPad.. soo.. :D Pilotmario Hello, readers! You will find me as Pilotmario on the multiplayer often. Despite the low rewards, I love the challenge and experience with new ships. Because noobing the computer gets boring once in a while. My flagship is the MAS Awesome, something you can see earlier versions in the Gallery. Essentially, its the last thing you want to be in front of- unless you are a VIP-class battleship or a submarine. Nonetheless, I like to see the innovations of other skippers. Keep building and playing! AwesomeCaptain Hi guys, AwesomeCaptain here. My passion is to build Vessels of the Royal Navy.I build aircraft carriers (HMS Queen Elizabeth), Destroyers (HMS Somerset), and type 45 Destroyers (HMS Dauntless). I know my fair share about battleship craft, whether it be the date of the update ( May the 29th, Bship's Aniversary, I think), or how to build decent ships. I am no pro, but no noob either (Proob!). Anyway, if I can be of any help just ask, I am on this wiki quite often. Thanks for reading, and KEEP BUILDING!!! R-bub Hello, I'm one of the newer Wikia users, but I have been playing the game for a while. I specialize in making long-bow heavy battleships. The centerpiece of my collection is Zeus, my flagship Juggernaut Mk. II class battleship. I don't play on multiplayer so often now, as since I hacked the VLS Tomahawk in the server will let me play nothing other than VIP, and 2 minutes is a bit long of a wait. Despite that, feel free to add me, my GameCenter name is R-bub. If you catch me playing I am more than willing to accomodate an invite. NickelSK7 Aye mates! I'm new to this wiki but I have some experience writing before in other wikis. I like photography just like my dad, so I constantly edit my photos before I post them. I have been addicted to this game since I saw it on the app store (apparently looking for simulator games but I found this undiscovered gem). I have been having so experience building good ships lately (thanks to minecraft) and I specialize in making fast ships or ships that can go to 80-120 knots by making streamline designs. I like building real life model ships like the La Fayette class (and I made it go 120kn) and the de Grasse class and a heck lot of other stuff. In my history, I built and bought like about a hundred ships. My GameCenter username is "Pigletbloopy" (pls. don't tease me about that it's my mom's) feel free to send me an invite and I might be able to share to you some of my designs ^_^ Tehlolguy Sup guys, I have been playing for a while. I am also admin. My flagship, the RSN epic, is the ship which I am most proud of, It has 7 46 cm guns and can go up to 194.4 knots aand has extremly good armor. My gamecenter name is tehlolguy, I hope we can play together someday :).I will post pics when I have time! PolarWolf32 Heya PolarWolf32 here. I am relatively new to the wiki but have been playing BC for about a year now. By flagship is the Bird Of Prey II and my main battleship/carrier is the Black Widow III. I am experimenting with designs now and again, including floating glitch gun decks and large submarines. Sure, ill share a few designs which is a little outside your conventional battleship (low profile and outriggers of sorts). I also should be rehacking BC soon so I cant wait to wierd out stuff again. Gamecenter is Crispy Dovahpiig if you want to fight just go ahead (make my day ^^) Category:Community